


Sunday, Baby

by ineffablefool



Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (he is as always fat and pretty and Crowley loves him very much), Asexual Relationship, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, a delicate morsel of Extreme Softness in our difficult times, rated T for one mild profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Aziraphale awoke, warm and cozy, which was strange enough.He did not seem to be alone, which was even stranger.(Kisses Bingo fill: "snuggling")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses bingo fills series amazingly clever name TBD [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878955
Comments: 51
Kudos: 200
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Kisses Bingo





	Sunday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> _Just let those immortals sleep!_
> 
> Hello! Welcome to the Soft Zone(TM)! It is time for some fluff which is 100% asexual, 100% fat-positive, and 100% certified Soft(TM) (I do the certifications myself) (no there is not a conflict of interest whatever are you talking about).
> 
> This is inspired by [a very lovely fanart by tweedfeather@tumblr](https://tweedfeather.tumblr.com/post/630785034342842368/sunday-baby-just-let-those-immortals-sleep), specifically the bottom right drawing, which captured the entirety of my heart the moment I saw it. It's also a prompt fill for the [Kisses Bingo game](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/) currently going on on Tumblr. It checks off the square [snuggling](https://bingokisses.tumblr.com/post/629640363649417217/ninth-call), which is a very very nice square, I think. And last of all, it's sort of a companion piece to [Crowley Wakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170282). Two variations on the same theme, like.
> 
> I hope it is enjoyable.
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, and usually I say here "my written Aziraphale is visibly fat" and then link to an example of what to visualize. You are welcome to picture Aziraphale looking like tweedfeather draws him, though. Just... I haven't written a Sheen-sized Aziraphale since July 2019, and do not see that changing any time soon. More visibly-fat positively-represented non-sexualized characters 2kforever!

Aziraphale awoke, warm and cozy.

Since he did not, as a rule, sleep, this was strange enough to begin with. Yes, the flat above the bookshop had a bedroom, with a bed he’d kept somewhat clear of books at least most of the time. He’d experimented with dozing off a few times over the years as well — sitting back in his armchair, reading put carefully aside before he let his mind drift behind closed eyes. He didn’t really _sleep_ , though.

Somehow he was waking up, slow and drowsy and comfortable, curled up to one side. His face was nestled against something firm, not so soft as a pillow, but pleasant all the same. His arm seemed to be wrapped around the same object. Actually, no — as he shifted slightly, it became apparent that it wasn’t just his head and arm. He was half-lying on whatever it was, his round body fitting itself to the warm shape easily. The surface was — his fingers twitched against it. Silk?

Aziraphale burrowed his face deeper into the pleasant firmness. All this would probably clear itself up if he was willing to open his eyes, and yet.

Something moved along his side. The warm shape was draped across him as well, it seemed. He could feel a soothing band of pressure on the side of his belly, down towards his hip. Now that pressure was increasing, squeezing a little tighter for just a moment.

Aziraphale breathed in, filling his lungs with a familiar scent, smoky and dark and —

His eyes flew open.

“Hey,” rumbled Crowley’s voice, in Aziraphale’s ears, yes, but beneath him as well. The slight weight across his belly shifted again, and something under his shoulder as well, both arms — long and slender arms — holding him a little closer.

Something nuzzled the top of his head.

The surface beneath Aziraphale’s fingertips was indeed silk. Silken pyjamas, in fact, black, slightly rumpled. Worn by Crowley.

“Morning, angel.” The voice was as content and sleep-fuzzed as Aziraphale’s thoughts had felt only seconds ago. “Sleep okay?”

Crowley. Aziraphale was in bed, with Crowley. Asleep in Crowley’s arms. And with Crowley in _his_ arms, with his head on Crowley’s chest, snuggled up beneath Crowley’s chin, and perhaps if Aziraphale could only enquire as to what was going on then Crowley could explain.

“What,” he croaked.

A quiet laugh vibrated through both their chests. “Not awake yet?”

Which was ridiculous, of course, Aziraphale was most definitely wide awake, which he knew because he could clearly remember their curling up together to sleep last night.

...oh.

It was a very good thing that Crowley couldn’t see his face at the moment, as Aziraphale suspected it would be very, very red. He cleared his throat. “I slept wonderfully, thank you. ...darling.”

Crowley hummed in response, one hand rubbing Aziraphale’s back. “Me too. Course, I had the best weighted blanket in the world. Couldn’t possibly not sleep great.”

“Well, then, I’m glad to have been of use,” Aziraphale said dryly.

He stretched, turning briefly away from Crowley, enjoying the crisp cotton of his own pyjamas against his skin. Then he rolled back over into the arms that were waiting for him.

Crowley’s eyes smiled up at him. “Bastard,” he said, voice full of all the love that they’d finally been able to show since the world hadn’t ended.

“Silly serpent.” Aziraphale let his head drop back to Crowley’s chest. “You know you like it.”

Crowley wriggled beneath him, settling his long spine into what was presumably a comfortable position. “Oh, sure,” he said. “Tell the whole world.”

Those long, slender arms squeezed Aziraphale’s round body again. Gentle lips pressed a kiss to the top of his head. It was just as delightful as the last time they’d woken up together, and the time before that — Aziraphale still didn’t entirely see the point in sleeping quite as often as Crowley did, but he did enjoy starting the day off being held by the demon who loved him.

Whom he loved.

“My treasure,” he said into Crowley’s pyjama shirt. “Would you mind if we slept in just a bit?”

Crowley breathed out a long sigh. “Nowhere to be but right here, my angel. How long?”

“Not long.” Aziraphale snuggled closer, feeling Crowley’s breath starting to slow beneath him. “Another day, perhaps.”

Crowley’s chest vibrated in a hum.

“Maybe two.”

This time Crowley didn’t answer at all.

Aziraphale lay, warm and cozy, wrapped in the arms of his beloved. He might not ever be much for sleeping, but still drowsiness overtook him, here in their bed above the bookshop, where he was loved, and comfortable, and safe.

Perhaps three days, he thought, just before his thoughts turned to dreams. That ought to be just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> (JUST IN CASE ANYONE WAS WONDERING I didn't put everyone in shirts because I'm a prude, honest, but I feel like an Aziraphale who could wake up totally forgetting that sleeping is a thing now is also an Aziraphale who is not ready to sleep in anything less than full fussy pajamas. He probably needs a couple decades to get used to all this.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
